


Falling in Love, Face First

by mickeymouseno1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angry Mandy, Cute, Cute Mickey, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pain, cute ian, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouseno1/pseuds/mickeymouseno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey may just have slammed headfirst into his very own romantic comedy.</p><p>Ian is an all-too-eager co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my lecturer doesn't turn up and I spend a whole hour sitting in the theatre.

“Christ, Mandy. I’m coming!”

Mickey winces as his annoying sister almost dislocates his shoulder while pulling him roughly.

“Well you’re not going fast enough, asswipe!”

They’re currently racing down the city street, shoving their way through the crowd. Mickey’s flipping off every second asshole who shouts at them in annoyance. He also may or may not knock over some douchebag who had the audacity to shout out, “Watch where you’re going, cunt!”

Mandy’s been dragging him around all day for this random hipster festival and man it’s been annoying. The temperature is way too high, the sun is burning way too brightly and it’s only April, for fuck’s sake. But no, Mandy, that bitch, had insisted on coming.

And now they’re sprinting for the station to catch the L because their train is leaving in five minutes and Mandy doesn’t “want to wait around with your stupid ass.”

“Douchebag, you’re the one who went all starry-eyed at the gun exhibit. Don’t pretend it didn’t turn your stupid ass on and that it’s not why we’re now fucking late!”

Mandy screams in annoyance and Mickey only sighs in response.

“Hurry… up!”

“Christ, woman, I’m going! I’m going!”

Mickey only has a second to relish the shade they’ve found upon entering the station when he’s pulled roughly again.

“It’s fucking here! Let’s go, Mickey!”

And of course, the train’s just about to leave when they get to the platform.

“Come on!”

“Shit!”

*BAM*

As the train shuffles off, Mickey glances back and flips off the station guard who’s glaring at him and Mandy for their antics in boarding just before the doors closed.

It’s when Mandy pulls him into a seat that it catches up with him.

“Ahh… shit! That hurts!”

Mandy huffs in annoyance. “What’d you run into the pole for, douchebag?”

Mickey flips her off. “Why the fuck would I run into that on purpose, bitch?” He tentatively touches his forehead and winces. “Fuck.”

“Pfft,” Mandy snarks back. “At least we made it, no thanks to your stupid ass.”

Mickey growls and launches at her.

“Oww! Mickey, hands off now that I’m a C-cup!”

“C-cup, bitch you wish.”

There’s a chuckle nearby, and both siblings turn around fast enough to get whiplash. Mickey sees Mandy’s jaw drop as they face not just any guy, but possibly the most good-looking guy he’s ever laid his eyes on (His jaw totally doesn’t drop too).

It’s a young redhead, maybe about Mandy’s age. His hair is all cute and messy, and his freckled face has a wide, goofy grin stretched across it. He’s wearing a tight shirt that leaves little to the imagination and damn if Mickey isn’t feeling some urges right now. Mickey’s also very aware that this moment feels like it’s come straight out of one of those chick flicks that Mandy’s always dragging him to (he does not purposely go into movie theatres to watch re-runs of The Notebook, thank you very much), but he’s literally frozen in place staring into the greenest eyes he’s ever seen, and caught between wanting to run his fingers along the redhead’s well-shaped biceps or his sharp jaw. The redhead chuckles again and it’s doing wonders for his pale, fucking _exquisite_ face while inflicting absolute chaos on Mickey’s heart.

He hears Mandy give a high-pitched squeal and watches as she leaps right into the seat next to the guy. Fucking traitor.

“Fine bitch, just abandon me after I nearly split my face in two.”

Mandy snorts in response and raises her eyebrow. “Yeah, yeah Regina at least it’s not a bus. Don’t be so dramatic.” There’s an underlying softness to her voice though and she seems to shuffle a little closer back to Mickey, but he waves her off. With that, she goes back into bitch mode.

“Ugh, Mickey, trust you to slam your stupid face into a pole.”

The redhead chuckles again and Mickey turns to meet his gaze.

“I don’t know. I think it’s a shame for that cute face of his.”

Mickey’s face turns completely red at the redhead’s absolutely playful tone. And it’s a different kind of red from the angry colour diffusing across his face before from ramming into the pole. Mandy moans and gets up. Moving back next to Mickey, she plops herself back down and punches Mickey roughly in the arm.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Douchebag. You slam into a fucking pole and humiliate the crap out of yourself and still your stupid face picks up some hot ass. I can’t deal with this.” Mandy huffs, sinks further into her seat and stares resolutely out the window.

Mickey rolls his eyes and looks back at the redhead, whose grin has only gotten wider during Mandy’s tantrum.

“Hi Mickey.” He leans forward and holds out his hand. “I’m Ian.”

Four years later, Mickey nearly slams into a pole again while running for the L. This time though, he’s saved by Ian dragging him away just in time. Mandy’s the one flipping them off this time as the train carries them away from her wrath at having missed the train. Mickey simply laughs and firmly kisses his redheaded husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train trip is awkward, but oh so adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to continuing this AU! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Not proofread, so there are probably random errors that will be fixed as I continue reading through it again.

Ian Gallagher’s having a good day.

He’s passed his assignment with flying colours, his boss gave him the day off so he doesn’t have to face grumpy customers looking for relief from the heat outside, and he’s on the L back to his very cosy (totally not cramped), air-conditioned flat.

So all in all, this day couldn’t get any better, Ian thinks cheerfully to himself. He’s tempted to whistle to himself, but he’d probably get kicked off the train for offending everyone’s delicate sensibilities. Instead, he resigns himself to staring out the window and pretending he’s in one of those pretentiously reflective music videos (that he totally doesn’t dream of being part of one day) while letting his earphones hammer away at his eardrums. Today, he’s listening to an endless playlist of Taylor Swift songs, and is trying his best not to mouth along with Love Story.

The train’s stopped at one of the inner city stations right now, but Ian doesn’t think much of it, his mind wandering off, until he hears a commotion outside, loud enough to cut through Taylor’s romantic description of her Romeo proposing.

“Shit!”

*BAM*

That sounded painful, Ian thinks to himself, wincing.

He sees two people at the door, presumably the source of the commotion. Interested in seeing what happened (and totally not being nosy), Ian pauses the song and takes his earphones out.

The man groans in pain. “Ahh… shit! That hurts!”

The woman huffs in annoyance and snarks back, “What’d you run into the pole for, douchebag?”

The man flips her off and tentatively raises a hand to his forehead. As the two bicker, Ian can’t get over how simultaneously hot and adorable this stranger is. It’s a weird combo, Ian thinks, but it rings so true for this guy. Ian could probably stare at the furrow on his forehead all day long, it’s that adorable to look at. And his harsh voice as he literally growls at the woman sitting next to him? So cute. The peek of his ass in his tight jeans Ian got as he went over to sit? Ian shakes his head and snaps himself out of his thoughts.

Lip’s always teasing him about this. Seeing a random guy and dreaming about sleepy mornings waking up with them before he's even talked to them. Ian knows it’s creepy, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying when it turns out the guy’s straight, or if he’s gay, but doesn’t seem to want anything more than just a one-night stand. So Ian decides to put his earphones back in and resign himself to another day of the single life.

But as he watches them launch at each other, Ian can't contain his amusement and before he can stop himself, he chuckles.

****

Mickey stares down at the hand he’s gripping and forgets that a whole world exists around him. Ian’s fingers are long and slender, and there’s a slight dusting of freckles across his hand. They’re complemented by wispy copper hairs that reflect the sunlight shining into the train.

“Ahem.” Mickey’s jolted out of his thoughts and remembers to let go of Ian’s hand, already missing its comforting warmth.

“Uh…” he stutters. “I’m… Mickey?”

He blushes profusely as Ian’s mouth tugs slightly at the corners while Mandy starts cackling, heartily slapping her hand on her thigh.

“Oh my god. If you weren’t my stupid brother, I’d squeal at how this adorable this is. But instead, excuse me while I go puke.”

Mandy sticks her tongue out and wanders off to another carriage, probably to go hit on some poor dude she deems fuck-worthy.

Mickey flips her off for good measure before she disappears from his line of vision. When he settles back, it dawns on him that he’s now alone with this redhead. Ian. Who’s now staring at him really intensely, his mouth slowly lifting into a dorky smile as he awkwardly rubs the back of his head. It makes Mickey slightly more confident, knowing that this guy is also slightly nervous with Mandy no longer around with her antics.

“How’s your face?” Ian asks, apropos of nothing.

Mickey snorts in response. “It’s been better.”

“Yeah?” Ian asks, smirking. “I’d like to see it on a good day.”

Mickey looks away in embarrassment and chuckles. “Oh my god, man. You sound like one of those assholes always hitting on Mandy.”

****

Ian bites his lip nervously as he ponders what to do next. This guy, Mickey, seems to like him back. But does he _like_ like him that way? Ugh. Lip would be having the time of his life laughing at how juvenile Ian has regressed to being right now.

Ian exhales, and decides that his day was going well enough as it was already. A little rejection wouldn’t bring him down. (He’d totally go home, watch The Notebook, and cry over a tub of ice cream.)

“So umm… Mickey.” He writes his number on a random scrap of paper torn out of his exercise book. “This is my stop. So uhh… here.”

Mickey stares back at him, his eyebrows raised to his forehead. "Really?"

Ian gulps, aghast. “Oh my god, I’m sorry.” He quickly gets up and moves to leave. “I got the wrong idea, didn’t I? Oh my god, I’m just going to…” Before he can leave though, he feels a strong grip on his wrist.

Mickey chuckles. “Man, you have no chill.” He reaches into his pocket and takes out a phone.

Ian’s heart pounds frantically as he waits to see what Mickey does next. When Mickey looks up and shows him his screen, Ian can’t help but smile. Mickey’s sent a text to his number.

“Dude, please wipe that smile off your face. It’s borderline creepy.”

Upon seeing Mickey's amused face, Ian only finds his face breaking into an even bigger smile. Fuck, he wants to see Mickey smiling like that everyday. The door starts to close and Ian frantically races out, nearly slamming into the station guard who glares at him. Ian only grins cheerfully at him and looks back to see Mickey one last time, but the train’s already moved away.

As he leaves the station and checks his phone, Ian revels in just how wrong he was. He's not having a good day. He's having an absolutely fantastic day.

_See you around Firecrotch._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't move as quickly as they do in romcoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it has been so long since I've updated this fic. This chapter is also pitifully short. Please forgive me :/

Lip Gallagher is an asshole.

Sure enough, Ian would usually count it as one of his favourite body parts, but in all seriousness, he wishes Lip had a mute button like the one Adam Sandler’s character used in that crappy comedy when his wife was lecturing him.

“You’re really going to ignore me?” Lip’s hands are by his sides, as he looks at Ian with an exasperated expression.

“As I’m currently facing away from you and not responding to your hypocritical rants, yes, I’d say I’m ignoring you,” Ian snipes back and reaches for the salt container. He dips his finger and tastes it to make sure. Shit. Not salt.

“I’m just saying, your degree isn’t going to be much use when you wind up as some random bussing tables all day long…”

Ian searches the kitchen cabinet. They really need to label everything. This was getting ridiculous.

“Okay, you’re just being ridiculous now…”

“Fuck off, Lip!” Ian can feel it now, his hands forming fists and his breath becoming more ragged. For someone who’s appointed themselves as protector of Ian Gallagher’s mind, he sure knows how to mess with it. Ian turns around. “I finally have a good day, and I meet someone new, but no, you just have to ruin it, don’t you?”

Lip doesn’t respond, but his expression does soften. “Look, Ian, I’m sorry but I just want…”

“Don’t. Just… not now, Lip.”

Ian doesn’t slam the door on his way out, knowing it would only open up another topic for discussion in the near future.

****

As Ian is lying in bed, he can feel the sole text message sending feelings of warmth and calm through him right now. He can’t remember the last time he felt this good upon meeting someone.

Though he keeps staring at his phone, it doesn’t magically whip up a new message from Mickey.

Ian groans and decides to go to sleep, cursing how slow life can be. At least, in Adam Sandler’s movie, stuff happened, albeit too quickly.

His phone vibrates a few minutes later.

****

Mickey Milkovich totally does not spend the whole evening anxiously flitting about his apartment waiting for his phone to vibrate.

He totally does not walk by it a hundred times, cursing it for its silence.

He also totally does not freak out when it does vibrate, nor does he give into complete rage when it’s just some telemarketer and he decides to give his very brash opinion of their customer service, and while they’re at it, the guy’s character and family too.

No, Mickey Milkovich is cool, calm and collected.

“Are you seriously glaring at your phone?” Mandy snorts. “Just make the first move, jeez.”

Mickey flips her off and retreats to his room.

And because sisters know best, Mickey types out a message and presses send before he can second guess himself.

_Hey, you still awake?_

Mickey waits for an agonising minute, drumming his fingers on his phone, before he too groans and decides to go to sleep.

There’s always tomorrow.


End file.
